


We Can Still Have a Good Time

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [38]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female reader insert, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:What if Papa III and Copia (Separate) had a Female s/o who thought that sex just seemed disappointing from her last partner and she just isn't sure about it?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28





	We Can Still Have a Good Time

**Papa III** : 

This isn’t something that happens to those who’ve grown in the Church and have had comprehensive sex education and just been in the general atmosphere of sex positivity—but unfortunately Papa III knows it happens frequently with Initiates from the outside. So, he’s familiar with how this affects his lovers. Now he just wants to make sure your  _ next _ experience is ah-mazing. This is not a time for kinks or play—he just wants to make sure you feel comfortable with your body and him. 

When you’d confided in him about how … unsatisfying … your previous experience had been, he’d just frowned and  _ tsked _ . Days later, you’d been a little embarrassed when he’d gifted you with a full set of sex toys and a pump bottle of lube. He’d stretched out on your bed, caressing one of the dildos as he explained to you how to use them.

“Get comfy with yourself,  _ cara _ . Burn a little incense, light a few candles, yes? Perhaps a lavender bath?” He’d started trailing the object up and down his thigh. "A little teasing before the main event, hmm?”

You’d sat there, face hot, as he’d then gone into more graphic detail on use of the varied set, but he’d just patted your hand.

“No need for such embarrassment, little one. How can I be pleasing you if you don’t know what you like. You do a little  _ self-exploration _ —” he’d waggled his eyebrows “—and come back to me for a good time, eh?”

It’s a slow process, but you explore the gift basket.

You completely bypass the buttplug/beads and the rabbit dildo with rotating pearls, and start off with the tiny bullet. That feels good, but is a pain to keep in place.

Next you go for the magic wand, which is …  _ nice _ . You even tentatively insert one of your fingers—but it doesn’t do much for you.

Papa suggested using the bullet on your nipples in tandem with the wand on your clit. And that’s  _ very nice _ , if a bit complicated in the moment. When you check in with Papa III, he offers to come by and help you out.

After kissing you silly—now that you’re flushed and breathless—he asks, “Now, pet—will I be holding the wand or the bullet?”

Buzzed with arousal, you eagerly hand him the bullet—which he turns on as you wiggle around to take off your moist panties and position yourself comfortably. Clicking the wand to your preferred settings, you pull up your slip and position the toy to your liking—already gasping at the way it makes your clit swell. Papa—on his side next to you—props himself up on one arm, then starts trailing the bullet over your nipples.

And it  _ is _ nice to only have to worry about one toy. 

You close your eyes as you writhe and moan on the bed, pushing your chest into Papa III’s touch and rocking your pussy into the head of the wand. When you’re by yourself, you get close to orgasm pretty quickly … but with Papa here, you get a little shy—and after a slow climb, your wrist starts to ache.

"Would you like to switch, little one?” he asks softly.

“Yes, Papa,” you say as you catch his eyes and offer him the wand.

There’s a quick exchange of toys, and then Papa—slacks tented with his own arousal—is kneeing down your bed so he can settle in between your legs as you resume running the bullet over your nipples.

“Ah! So beautiful!” he exclaims, his eyes locked on to where your flushed labia is spread open. “May I?” He waggles his fingers, and—when you nod in assent—he yanks off the glove with his teeth, spitting it hastily to the side.

He leans forward—the wand still grasped in his gloved hand—and carefully,  _ carefully _ eases his middle finger into your hole, all the while looking up at your face or any signs of distress. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in, and start to relax back onto the bed. Papa III’s gaze is still on you as he wiggles his finger around until …  _ Ah! _ —

Your back arches off the bed as the pad of his finger presses into your G-spot, and he rumbles in pleasure.

“X marks the spot.”

You glare at him, but he just chuckles before placing the wand to rest lightly on your lips. Your clit bubbles and you gasp, thrashing a little and clenching your walls as the vibrations stimulate your clit. You try—you really do—to hold onto the bullet, but when Papa starts swirling the wand in circles, your arms fly out to grasp at your sheets.

“That’s it,  _ cara _ . Can you cum for me? Cum for your Papa, little one!”

Your heart pumps full of adrenaline—jumpstarting your orgasm—and you cry out as your pussy tightens and pulsates, hips bucking as you let the vibrations and the press of his finger carry you through the waves of your climax.

Once you’re finished riding it out, you twitch away the wand—now uncomfortable on your oversensitive clit—and Papa III clicks it off before carefully extracting his finger from you. You watch as he sucks it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and letting out an  _ Mmm _ . Then, he slides his hand down his chest until he reaches the bulge in his pants.

“Would you mind, little one?” he asks as he palms the outline of cock.

“Please, Papa,” you urge.

He fumbles at opening his slacks—his intense gaze never leaving yours—until he pulls out his hard cock. Reaching over, he takes a few generous pumps of lube—his eyes finally leaving yours when they roll back as he liberally coats himself … but then they’re locked back on you as he starts quickly jacking himself. There’s a clink of metal on metal, but you can’t tell what on him is making the sound. It’s not long before his eyes start to glaze and his chest heaves.

“Touch yourself,” he pants—more of a plea than a command.

With one hand you squeeze a tit and with the other you run a finger through your slit. At that, Papa’s mouth drops open and he starts breathing hard; his eyes unfocus, and he wobbles unsteadily right before he grabs the base of his dick. He lets out a breathy gasp as the first squirt of his cum shoots out to land on your slip. Head tipped back, he moans elegantly as his hand starts flying again, and more spurts are expelled in sticky stings onto you. 

When he’s done, he slumps down onto his haunches. As he’s trying to catch his breath, he looks down at his cum-covered hand before casting about for anything to clean it off. You offer up the end of your slip since it’s already soiled.

“Ah—sorry, little one,” he says (though by the smirk on his face you don’t think he’s sorry at all) as he leans forward to make use of the hem. “It was for a good cause, eh? Papa will buy you new lingerie.”

Though satisfied, Papa III points out you still have toys yet to try.

The next toy you experiment with is a simple vibrating dildo that's not as intimidating as the rabbit … but it’s just. Not. Your thing.

When you tell him about the dildo, Papa suggests the hands-free, dual-action vibrator (“I got you one with suction,” he purrs before making fish lips at you). You have a few false starts and a little trouble with positioning … but once you get it on and going—and after some squirming around trying to get used to the end that’s inserted—it’s a fucking revelation. Sweet Lucifer  _ below _ .

But still: you don’t think you’re going to be using it on a daily basis.

Despite all your experimenting, you’re still a little dubious about Papa’s cock—it doesn’t even vibrate. When you tell Papa your thoughts, he just brings your hands up to kiss.

“Don’t you worry,  _ cara _ —I’m more than capable of fucking you with my mouth and fingers. You will return the favor, yes?”

When you tell him  _ of course _ , he playfully tangles his hand in your veil and gives a little downward yank.

“Care to seal the deal?”

* * *

**Copia** : 

He’s very patient with you, never pushing for more than you’re willing to do. He didn’t get to where he is today by being unable to control his urges. Give him a fresh pair or your panties to jerk off to every couple of days, and the man will be more than satisfied.

He checks in with you when the two of you are making out—which  _ does _ get your motor going; the throb between your legs is distinct, and you always get wet enough that you leave your panties with Copia for his extracurriculars.

One night halfway through some heavy petting, you break down—crying in frustration at letting him down. He gathers you up into his arms and kisses your tears away, shushing you when you sob that you're “broken.”

“Shh,  _ mia dolce _ . None of that now. You are perfect for me.”

He holds you tight in his embrace, big spooning you until you fall asleep.

You feel absolutely miserable the next day despite the breakfast in bed he’d had sent via Ghoul post. You’re not expecting anything good when he summons you to his quarters that night—which is why you’re surprised to find his rooms outfitted with electric tea candles.

“Cop-Copia … what’s this?”

He’s in his monogrammed, burgundy pjs, and he holds out his hand to you.

“Come here, pet.”

You take his hand, and he pulls you into an embrace, his cheek pressing into the top of your head.

“I wish to show you how pleasurable sex can be.”

When you tense, he pulls away so that his mismatched gaze can meet yours.

“Can you trust me?”

You gulp, but nod.

He leads you into his bedchambers, and the two of you climb onto his bed, facing each other. His hands creep under your veil, pushing it down so that he can tangle his fingers in your hair to guide your mouth to his, and you’re more than happy to meet his lips and deepen his kiss. Your arms wrap around him, and you rub your hands up and down his back.

By the time his hands start to wander down, you’re already aroused, and you can feel the line of his erection on your hip. He gathers the fabric of your habit in his fingers, rucking it up until your shift is exposed. His palms come down to cover your breasts, rolling them in his hands before swiping the pads of his thumbs over your now-hard nipples. It makes your mouth water.

Your hands travel down to grab at his bubble butt, and he grunts into your mouth. You continue to knead his ass as his kisses become sloppy. His thumbs swipe faster, and you start squeezing your thighs together to stoke the feeling now burgeoning between them

Panting, Copia sits up suddenly—first fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before yanking it over his head. You pull off your habit, but he tugs insistently at your shift as well. When you’re both bare chested, he brings his head down so that he can suck your nipples into his mouth. The feeling goes straight between your legs, and you grab his hair for purchase, gasping

His free hand travels slowly down your naked stomach, then over your cotton panties where his fingers lightly stroke over your clothed folds … just enough to fan the flames, but not enough to fuel the fire. When you moan in frustration, Copia looks up at you with intent before going back to laving and pinching at your nipples.

Your panties are sticking to you when he stops even the barely-there stroking over your labia. You whine in consternation, but he slips in his thigh for you to ride so he can replace his mouth with his other hand. You clamp your thighs around his, pressing and rocking into him as he gently ruts into your hip.

As he swipes and then pinches at your nipples, his mouth finds yours again, and he breathes a question into it: “Can you cum like this,  _ mia dolce _ ? Just like this for me?”

You mash into his thigh—your slick lips sliding against each other—and you moan in response. He grunts as he presses his cock harder into you, his lips capturing yours again. You’re sucking on his tongue, your hands squeezing his ass as you undulate on his thigh while his fingers work at your nipples.

Your clit is buzzing, and you know if you keep rocking in time, you’re going to cum. You can’t help but speed up as your head falls back, and you detach from Copia’s mouth. He angles his head so that he can suck at the hinge of your jaw, and then work his way down your neck—each moist kiss amplifying the throb of your swollen clit.

“Oh! Don’t  _ stop _ ,” you cry out.

Copia sucks at your neck and rolls your nipples, and then the blood quickens into your cunt and you’re jerking and moaning as your orgasm breaks, your pussy popping and clenching. He doesn’t even wait for you to come down before his hand is slipping under the waistband of your panties, a finger slipping easily into your slit to press at your pulsating clit.

Your jerk and twist at the sensation, but you don’t pull away.

“Touch me,  _ please _ !” Copia pleads, breathily.

You detach one of your hands from his ass and work your way into his pants to grab his hard cock. There’s a moist, sticky patch on his paunch where his precum has drooled; you swipe through it, and he stutters—his hand on you pausing momentarily—as your slick fingers twist around his drooling tip.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he hisses as he thrusts into your fist.

As you go about stroking and twisting your fist around his cockhead, Copia sets to work tapping, circling, and pressing at your nub. He doesn’t go near your entrance, and you don’t ask him to. 

When you moan at the way his clever fingers manipulate you, his cock pulsates in response. The feeling of him heavy and throbbing in your hand causes your arousal to spike again, and you squeeze his shaft in your ecstasy.

“ _ Ah _ !” Copia cries out at the sensation.

His finger starts to really rub your sensitive clit, and you start to jack his cock in earnest as the two of you suck at each other’s mouths. He’s been thrusting into the tight circle of your fist, and the more you moan and buck into him, the faster his hips work. Suddenly he locks up, letting out a whine like a balloon losing air, and you feel a sticky burst on your fist before he’s panting and jerking as he empties onto your fist and his own stomach.

The fingers rubbing at you suddenly withdraws to clasp around your wrist, and he brings your hand up to your lips.

“Lick,” he commands in a husky tone, and—keeping your eyes locked on his—you roll out your tongue to lap up his cum in great sweeps.

You’re barely even done with cleanup when he wiggles down your body and starts to peel off your panties. He tugs at them impatiently as you kick your legs to help remove them. They’re barely off both ankles when his head insinuates itself between your thighs—which are tacky with your slick—and his mouth presses eagerly to the lips of your cunt.

As his tongue lightly traces your seam, your cry out, hands flying down to grasp into the roots of his hair. Despite the way you twitch and tug at his head, Copia keeps his own pace—his tongue trailing against your swollen lips until his good and ready to plunge the pointed tip in to swirl slowly around your engorged bundle.

“ _ Oh _ ! Copia!” you gasp.

Your hips jerk and buck, but his mouth never leaves your folds; there’s no escape from his willing, eager tongue as he wiggles it across and taps at your pulsing clit. Clamping your thighs against his head, you rock yourself into his mouth, and soon you’re cresting again—your pussy popping and walls clenching.

Copia waits until you relax back into the bed before he’s crawling up your body to mouth at your jaw.

“Please,  _ amore _ .  _ Amore _ , please—I can Use your thighs, yes?”

You lethargically nod your head, and Copia scrambles to push his pants down before he slips his cock in between your wet, slippery thighs. His head tips back, and his eyes roll as he lets out a long  _ Ahhhhh _ . Then, gripping at your hips, he begins to thrust—long and slow at first, then shorter pumps as he really gets going.

You run your fingers through his hair and caress down his face as he lets out little breathy pants. He’s been going at a good clip for a while when he starts to stutter and tense. Stutter and tense. And then suddenly his head snaps forward, his mouth latching onto yours. You’re still not accustomed to the taste of yourself, but you allow him to suck on your tongue as he jolts and jerks, his cock kicking as his cum spurts out hot and sticky for the second time.

As he pants and gulps, you run your hands up and down his sweaty back. Finally he looks up at you owlishly.

“ _ Mmm _ ,” he rumbles as he pecks at your lips. “Thank you,  _ mia dolce _ .” His hands stroke at you. “A bath then,  _ sí _ ?”

You furrow your brows at him.

“But I … didn’t you say …?”

“Hmm,  _ amore _ ?”

“I thought we were going to have sex.”

He puts his hand to your cheek and gives you an indulgent look.

“But see,  _ amore _ —we did. And it was pleasurable, no? We are both satisfied, yes?”

Your brows knit further.

“But—”

“Oh, you are not satisfied?” he quips, his white eye twinkling. He heaves a very heavy, mock sigh. “I guess we can go for one more round, eh?”

And then his hand is traveling down again.

  
  



End file.
